Revenge of the Plot Bunnies
by Lady Shadow 77
Summary: Four girls fell from the sky to various locations in the Naruto world. With no memory of their pasts they try and survive the Naruto world. But it may get hard, after all landing on Gaara isn't a good thing. Disclaimer: If we owned Naruto we'd be to busy to write and post stories on fanfiction.
1. Biographies

**Hi! Now to explain the name my friend Saine199611's plot bunnies decided to gift her with a strange and weird idea and ours decided to jump on that bandwagon. That idea was that the four of us managed to fall from this world to Naruto and we were all affiliated with different orginazations/villages. This is our background bios to give you an idea of each character. Enjoy.**

**~Lady Shadow 77**

Name- Samantha (Sam) _Risuna_ Age- 15 Grade- 9th

Personality- Smart, sarcastic, defensive of friends, can be manipulative if needed, creative, tomboyish, doesn't like to talk about emotions, favors comfort over style,

Chakra type- Lightning Affiliation in the ninja world- Orochimaru, Sound Village, Taka, Akatsuki, rogue during the 4th Shinobi War

Specialties- Medical NInjutsu, Genjutsu, uses kunai, senbon and scalpels the best. Good at spying and disabling others without leaving a mark.

Real world physical description- About 5'5", darkish brown hair with a dyed red streak on the front right side. Pale blue eyes that usually appear grey, wears glasses, pierced ears; usually studs or black hoops. Usually wears dark colors and jeans with sandals or slip on crocs, Never really wears makeup and has nails painted a dark blue color.

Ninja world description- Same hair, height, glasses and ear piercings, eyes are grey instead of pale blue, dark blue almost black tank top with fishnet sleeves, same color pant, ninja sandals, sound headband. Shuriken leg pouch and kunai pouch.

Name: Adrianna (Andy). _Kurai_ Age: 14. Grade: 9

Personality: smart, sarcastic, enjoys annoying people, likes to think up of pranks, in beginning thinks of own survival but once memories come back it gets toned down a little, i.e. she won't sacrifice a comrade's life to save her own.

Chakra Element: Wind. Specialty: Sabotage, assassination/infiltration, etc. Uses fans, senbon, hakra wire, tags, chakra strings.

Appearance: about 5'2", short brown wavyish hair, brown eyes, glasses/contacts, is a girly tomboy

Ninja World: same, wears same sort of dress as Temari (as first introduced) but white with a red slash, black plated gloves, black ninja sandals and Suna headband.

Team: The Sand Siblings, Team Baki, with Matsuri.

Name; Daw- I mean Savanna _Purein_ Age - 14 (possibly) Grade- Ninth

Personality; Trusting, generally positive, very emotional, protective, very hyper, odd fascination with those socially removed.

Chakra Element: Water

Specialty: Chakra Control, Recon.

Tools: Normal (for now. . . .)

Appearance: 5' 7", brown hair, gray eyes, khakis and normal t-shirts.

Ninja world: 5' 7", brown hair, purple eyes, khakis (with a nin pouch durp), and one of those fishnet ninja shirts. Eventually Leaf Headband.

Team: None (lives in Hyuuga Compound)

Name: Megan (_Akuma_) Age: 14 Grade: 9

Personality: Pushy, demanding, slightly depressed, aggressive, protective, funny, slightly sociopathic.

Chakra type: Fire

Affiliation: Akatsuki

Specialties: Strength, ninja weapons master, stamina, detonation.

Weapons: Normal, abnormal amount of paper bombs, kunai that are as long as lower arms.

Physical description: 5'5 ½" tall, short dirty blonde hair with red streaks pulled back into a ponytail, blue-grey-green-brown (hazel) eyes. Black tank-top under a black studded hoody with jeans and sneakers. Golden ring with small diamond studs on right ring finger and purple and green peace bracelet on left wrist.

Ninja physical description: Height and hair the same, although hair is not put up. Eyes the same as well. A short sleeved navy blue turtleneck (darker than Sasuke blue), eventually Akatsuki coat and hat, with black ninja pants. Ring and bracelet in the same spots, but now wears a necklace with a ring on it bearing the kanji 玄 (gen, "mysterious").


	2. Chapter 1

**First Chapter is up! Every chapter will be spilt up into four parts; one for each POV. Now to keep the confusion down to the minimum every chapter will be in this order, Kurai, Risuna, Purein, Akuma. Don't worry they'll meet each other eventually.**

_***Chapter 1***_

**Kurai**

The first thing I managed to register was the smell. Of what, I wasn't sure, but it reminded me of sand, and oil. And a hint of poison. Definitely a weird combination. Opening my eyes, I found myself looking at black cloth as it moved in accordance to the person wearing it.

"You're up," the person - a boy - spoke as I stretched and rubbed my eyes."Good, you're heavy." With that, he dropped me and I hit the hard hot desert ground.

"Thanks, you Bastard!" I looked up to glare, only to stop at his makeup covered face. So he's one of those guys who like to wear makeup. There's weirder guys in Drama Club. What's Drama Club and why do I love it so much?

"Kankuro," a fist cracked down on his head. "Stop being stupid." Following the fist was the face of a girl, a few years older than myself, with blonde hair in four ponytails and green eyes.

"Uh. . . where am I?" I asked.

She professionally looked at me,"The outskirts of Suna."

"How the hell did you fall from the sky?" Kankuro interrupted, resulting in him being hit again. "Ow!"

"Baka."

I rubbed my eyes, "I fell from the sky? I don't remember anything."

"We were surprised too," the girl said before wincing. "Gaara most of all. . . I hope you have life insurance."

"Temari, I don't think you should've said that," Kankuro said. "We could've at least given her a few more moments of happiness before he woke up." His eyes flickered downwards, to where Gaara lay in Temari's arms. I guessed that it was a hard impact.

"Did I make him angry?"

"Gaara doesn't get angry," Temari answered solemnly. "He kills for any reason he can find, and even without one."

I paled. "Well, I survived whatever the hell happened but then landing on a psyopath, Kami must fucking hates me!"

**Risuna**

The first thing I noticed was that there was something sharp and hard in my arm. Opening my eyes I found myself in an hospital bed, though the room it was in looked more like a morgue. Everything was slightly fuzzy, and my body felt heavy.

"Am I on morphine. . .?"

"Hai." I (slowly) looked over to see a man with glasses and silver hair looking a clipboard and monitors. "You gave us quite a surprise there, crashing into the lab like that. You've been on life support for two weeks."

Crashed? life support? Two weeks? The hell?

"It's honestly a miracle that you're alive now," the man continued. "But as Orochimaru-sama guessed, you're quite. . . resilient." His eyes glinted, and I immediately got a bad feeling from it. Something about him just screamed sketchy. "You'll be meeting him soon I'm sure; he _is _the one who saved your life after all."

"Thanks then," I said as I slowly managed to get myself into a sitting position. "But I am honestly still very confused."

"I figured as much." He smirked as he began to walk towards the door. "I have some things to do, but I'll be back to check on you later; doctor thing."

"Okay then. . ."

"Kabuto." He chuckled. "You know though, once you're recuperated Orochimaru-sama and I are very interested in your tale. After all," he said just as he left the room. "It isn't every day someone falls from the sky."

". . . The hell?"

**Akuma**

The first thing that came to my attention was that I was on top of something that was bony and saggy. Probably useless.

Opening my eyes, I found myself on top of what appeared to be an old hunchbacked dude, his eyes in shock and pain. Pain?

"The hell. . ."

"Hey Sasori my man," I turned to see a blond haired man smirking at us. "It seems that something's fallen on you from the sky, hmm."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Sasori hissed. "Get her off me Deidara." I stood up, blinking.

"I fell from the sky?"

"You sure did, and it was quite impressive that you're not dead, hmm."

I scratched the back of my head, "Okay then. Do you have any food?"

Sasori blinked, "You just learned that you fell from the sky, and that's what you're asking about?"

I shrugged. "I'm not too concerned. Now, can I have some food?"

"No," the old man retorted as he began to pick up the things that he had apparently dropped. Deidara smirked.

"Afraid we only have enough for two, and neither of us are in any position to share, hmm." I twitched.

"But I'm hungry. . ." Deidara shrugged.

"Not our problem."

I glared at the ground in annoyance before spotting something among the materials that were on the ground; a black knife. Lunging for it, I held it out in front of me as I grinned.

"I'm hungry, and you will feed me." Deidara and Sasori looked to each other.

"If this child is so eager for death, I feel the need to comply."

"Alright then my man," Deidara grinned. "Let's make this a masterpiece."

"That wasn't a masterpiece," Deidara groaned as I sat on him, munching on one of his candy bars. "I thought you were going to incapacitate her first."

"It's not my fault she's fast. And immune to my poison. . ." Sasori groaned, tugging at the bonds I placed on his hunchback frame.

"I told you that you were going to feed me," I sang. "Is this nougat? Yum."

**Purein**

The first thing I was aware of was that I was in a bed of flowers. Or something like that. I could smell them, and feel the grass on the back of my hands. Hm. what was I doing in a field anyway. . . .

Opening my eyes, I lazily turned my head to see a girl, maybe twelve, looking at me like I had just dropped out of the sky. She had hair so dark for a minute I thought it was blue, and her skin looked like it had never seen the sun. The most interesting factor though, was her eyes. They were this lavender white color, but that was it. No pupils, no iris or whites, just that. _Is she blind, but she's looking at me so. . ._

"Hey," I held up my hand in a wave. "You okay? You look a little startled."

"Y-y. . . y-ou. . . ." I frowned.

"I'm sorry, am I making you nervous? I'm pretty sure I'm not that threatening."

"W-w-well. . . you c-came. . . f-from. . ." She began to tap her first fingers against each other nervously. "T-the. . ."

"Well?"

"Sky."

I blinked. She looked at me. I blinked again. She continued to look at me. I blinked some more.

". . . The sky? Really?"

"Hai."

". . . . well then, that's not normal." I began to slowly stand up, surprised at how shaky my legs felt. Then again, if the girl was right. . .

"Hinata-sama!" Sama? I looked in the direction of the voice to see a _very _attractive young man racing towards us. I also noted that he had the same eyes as Hinata, but for some reason the veins around them were bulging, and you could see the outline of a pupil. He also looked like he wanted to rip me apart.

"K-ko-kun. . . it's okay, she just. . ."

"Who are you?" He demanded as he placed himself between the girl and me. "How did you fall from the sky like this? Why are you here?" I frowned.

"Hello. Despite your rudeness, I'm. . ." I paused. "I'm. . . . getting really dizzy."

And that's when things went black.

**Please review! I'll give you ramen or cookies if you do!**


	3. Chapter 2

_***Chapter two***_

**Kurai**

Gaara started to wake up. _Shit! Why this and why to me? I'd rather not die today, I need to find someone or someones. Are they my friends? I have or had friends? _

Gaara opened his eyes and started to stand.

_Fuck! What to do, what to do, what to do? This might work, if it doesn't well, I'm going to die anyway and some company for the trip to the afterlife wouldn't be that horrible, even if it's with that noxious bastard. _

I swiftly got up, managed to get behind Kankuro, grabbed him by the knees and somehow managed to throw him at Gaara. _Well, that worked. At least for now. _

I heard a single round of applause. I swiveled my head to the south, where a lone male was walking towards us. He was about thirty, had two red marks on the left side of his face, the other was covered by a weird turban like thing.

"I must say that I'm impressed. Not even Kazekage-sama would throw someone at Gaara but did you really have to use Kankuro? He's probably going to die now."

I laughed weakly, "He was handy and well, he dropped me. He also wouldn't be expecting me to attack him, he probably expecting me to run instead."

"Why didn't you?"

"Umm. . . if I went to all of the trouble of giving a pyschopath more reasons to kill me then I would've but I have no idea where an oasis is. So I stayed after all I'm more likely to survive here than if I went on my own."

Before Temari or that stranger could answer, sand rose and started to coalesce around me. _Fuck this shit! Why do I always get into this situation? Doesn't Sand Coffin hurt a lot? How the hell do I know what this jutsu is called? _

**Risuna**

After a while Kabuto came back from wherever he had been.

"So where exactly am I anyway?" He looked over.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm very confused as to where I am and how I got here."

"This is the Sound Village, run by Orochimaru-sama. Right now we're in one of the headquarters situated right outside of the village. As to how you got here, you crashed through the roof of the lab." I blinked confusedly. Crashed?

"Uhh...what? I crashed?" He nodded, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes. I was running an experiment and then all of the sudden you fell through the roof of the lab." OK then. So I had crashed through a stone roof, probably at a high speed. That would explain the life support and the amnesia. That still didn't explain how I had gotten here but I guess it was one question at a time.

"So who exactly is this Orochimaru guy?"

"Orochimaru-_sama_ is the leader and creator of this village. He is also one of the three legendary Sannin." I felt my eyes widen. If I was right a Sannin's a pretty powerful person, although I had no clue how I knew that.

"Kabuto, you didn't inform me that our guest was awake."

**Akuma**

"Akastuki?" I asked, deciding to make some fun out of this, although Deidara seems to get easily irritated.

"No. Akatsuki, hmm."

"Akotsuki?"

"NO. Akatsuki!"

"Akatsaki?"

"NO! AKATSUKI, YEAH!"

"Okay okay I was just messing with you sheesh!"

I folded my arms and tilted my head side to side to crack my neck. I still hadn't let Deidara up or untied Sasori, and it had well been 3 hours already, in which time I spent asking pointless questions and pointing out their girly coats.

Upon that comment, Sasori went on this whole spiel about some organization called the Akatsuki and what they did, but I don't really remember much of it because I didn't pay attention. Instead I decided to mock the name and well you see what happened.

Deidara tried to get up for about the 57th time, and was subsequently smacked over the head with the black kunai handle for the 57th time.

"Ow! Will you just get off of me already, hmm? Believe it or not we DO have things to do you know, yeah!" he snapped.

"Too bad, so sad." I responded, yawning and looking off into the distance.

"Deidara, I had thought you would have learned the first 5 times that yelling and trying to force her off is NOT going to work." Sasori sounded only slightly agitated and somewhat bored.

"Well how do YOU suppose I get her off me, hmm?"

"Did it not occur to you that she might get off if you-"

"You know, I've been thinking, the Akitsuki-"

"AKATSUKI, YEAH!"

"-Sounds like a pretty cool organization. I wanna join!"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and then I heard Deidara scoff.

"Are you serious? As if Leader-Sama would ever let a KID into the Akatsuki. Besides, you don't have any real skill, all you have is luck and a kunai, yeah. What makes you think he'd let you join so easily, hmm?"

"Well, from what I've been hearing, the Akatsuki is full of highly skilled and dangerous rogue ninja, right?"

"...Yes."

"And I managed to successfully incapacitate BOTH of you with just 'luck and a kunai', right?"

"...Yes...Hmm..."

"Then I think I'm pretty qualified to join the Akatsuki."

"...Way to go Deidara."

I laughed, Sasori seemed extremely unimpressed, and Deidara dropped his face into the dirt and grumbled.

**Purein**

When I woke up this time, I was in a bed on a pretty nicely furnished room, and the strong smell of cinnamon. For some odd reason, that put me in a good mood (if not hungry). Letting out a yawn, I sat up in an attempt to view my surroundings. I was alone, and the door was open.

Standing up, I stretched my arms before noticing something. By the bed was a nightstand, and on that night stand was a cinnamon bun. I felt my mouth water, and before I could even blink, I tasted the sweet warm frosting and sugar on my tongue and down my throat.

"Mm. . ." I sighed in contentment, before the sounds of shouting diverted my attention. Looking out the window, I saw a boy who was maybe the same age or older than that girl, Hinata. He certainly looked like her, eyes and all. Maybe they were related. His eyes at the moment were also like Ko's had been, with the bulging veins.

He was attacking a dummy, I guess for training or something. I watched as he struck with his two fingers, making precise and quick blows. Even though he was only using two fingers, I still had the feeling I wouldn't want to suffer even one of his blows.

As if he had eyes in the back of his head, he slowly turned his head to me, his eyes narrowed in arrogance. I felt my eyes narrow. Something about him just set me off. It was at this point that I remembered I still had a cinnamon bun dangling from my mouth, so my glare was probably not as intimidating as I wished it was. Scoffing, the veins around the boy's eyes faded, and he walked out of my sight. I took the cinnamon bun out of my mouth, swallowing its goodness. What was it about that boy that was bothering me? It must've been the arrogance; something about that look in his eyes just made me mad.

Sighing, I sat back down on the bed as I stuffed the rest of the God's-Given gift. A shame there was only one. Then, as if God himself had answered my prayers, I noticed a familiar face peering through the opened door. I grinned.

"Hey Hinata," I patted the bed. "Do you want to come in?"

"Uh. . . Hai." Nervously, the girl came in, sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands holding a brown paper bag. "I. . . I h-have some of these. . . a-and since you've already. . . eaten t-the one I left. . . d-do you want?. . ."

"You left me that Heaven-sent bliss?" I grinned at her even more. "You are truly an angel in disguise Hinata. I'd love to have one."

She seemed surprised, like compliments were foreign to her. But after a few moments she smiled, and handed me the bag. Taking it, I opened it, feeling myself drool at the scent. Taking one out, I noticed that there were still two more, and smiling, I took one out and handed it to her. Her hands were near clammy when she took it, and I bit back a concerned look.

"S-so. . ." Hinata asked quietly. "Sorry if it offends but. . . well. . ."

"Who am I?" I answered for her. "It's no problem; I did fall out of the sky. I'm. . . . well. ." I frowned. "Well, this is odd. I don't remember."

"You don't?" Hinata looked surprised.

"Yeah," I took and swallowed another bite of my bun. "The first thing I remember is waking up in that. . . field, or plateau, or whatever it is." I shrugged. "Oh well."

"Oh well?" I looked at her.

"I can't force myself to remember, and the fact of the matter is I don't remember anything right now. I'll just have to go by ear until I can figure something else, no matter how scary it is." I grinned. "It'll be an adventure."

"Y-you'd. . . be willing to just. . . c-charge in unknowingly?" I smirked.

"Why not? I just need to be myself, and try my hardest."

"Try my hardest. . ." I nodded.

"If you do that, even you fail and get hurt, you still have the right to hold your head high, because you did your best." She frowned in confusion.

"B-but. . . what if you fail?"

"Then you fail. You can't change that. You just have to get back up again and try until you don't fail." I held my hand up as a fist. "There's always someone who's going to lose, and someone who's going to win. But everybody gains something in the end, as long as they're honorable." I let out a moan. "This cinnamon buns are fantastic. Where did you buy these?"

"A-actually. . ." I felt my eyes go wide.

"You made these?" She nodded. I felt my breath go tight.

"Hinata. . . You are truly heaven-sent."

"!" She squeaked, obviously unruffled by my sudden hug.

"Arigato, Hinata." Reluctantly, slowly, I felt her small arms hug me back. I let go soon after, sensing her discomfort. "Hey, Hinata?"

"Hai?"

"Uh. . . should I be calling you sama? That Ko guy did, and if I'm breaking any rules by not. . ."

"It's fine," she hurriedly told me. "It's because he's part of the clan, but you're not so. . . just Hinata is fine."

"Alrighty then, Hinata." I grinned. "I hope we can be the best of friends!" A knock was at the door, and Ko walked in.

"Hinata-sama," he bowed in respect before turning to me with a little less respect. "You need to come with me."

"Where?"

"To meet Hiashi-sama."

"Who's that?"

"The head of our clan," he explained while Hinata suddenly couldn't look me in the eyes. "And Hinata-sama's father."


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! This will probably be the only update in the next two weeks because of finals for school but then it's summer vacation! So expect faster updates with maybe more chapters.**

_*Chapter 3*_

**Kurai**

Thankfully, the Kazekage that Baki mentioned, decided to show up and used his gold dust to weigh down the sand to prevent Gaara from killing me.

He sighed, "So disappointing, self-control is an necessary tool for a Shinobi. What is your name, girl? Where are you from?"

"My name is uh . . .ummm I can't remember the answer to either question. So here I guess? And a name . .. uh I'll figure out later."

He continued his questioning, "Who trained you? Not many Shinobi your age would so coldly sacrifice another's life. And your name is now Kurai."

I shrugged, "No one that I can remember anyway. Also it was either him or me, I'd rather live than die, thank you very much."

Baki chuckled, "I like her Kazekage-sama. She would be useful for certain missions wouldn't you say?"

"Perhaps, if she demonstrates her worth. Baki, if you think so highly of her than you are entrusted with her safekeeping. Try not to have her annoy Gaara, I'd rather not have to stop him again."

I retorted, "Um it wasn't my fault that I fell on him and I was trying to protect myself thank you very much!"

"Baki, train her well. She may have some worth to the village after all." He walked back the way he came. I inferred that was the direction where Suna was.

"Geez thanks for the compliment."

"Baki-sensei," Kankuro tried not to snicker. "Did the Kazekage just make you a personal _babysitter_?"

Needless to say, he was then smacked on the head.

_Great, I'm stuck with him. Kami, thanks alot. Oh well, Temari sounds tolerable at least, Baki is interesting and it should be fun trying not to get killed by the redhead. _

We started the walk back to Suna.

**Risuna**

Kabuto turned and I looked past him to see a man standing in the doorway. He had long black hair and was giving off the creepy vibe. Immediately I didn't trust him.

"I hadn't had the chance Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru looked at me and grinned. For some reason I felt like fleeing.  
"You're more resilient than we had first believed. From the damage you received you should have taken at least another two weeks to wake up." I didn't like that he looked as if he had just made up his mind about something.  
"I suppose I should thank you for saving my life."  
"In repayment you can help me with my plans." Uhhh...what? Does he not see that I'm still sitting in a hospital bed?  
"Are you sure that would be wise? We have no idea of her skill level." He was implying that I couldn't fight. Kinda insulted there.  
"Anyone with that remarkable of a recovery capability certainly has some level of skill."  
"So don't mind if I interrupt but I'd rather not be talked about like I'm not here." Kabuto turned to me, glaring.  
"How dare you-"  
"You're rather brave. Perhaps recklessly so." And then quicker than I could blink there was a sword sticking out of the wall right next to my head. It had literally missed it by about an inch. "Don't forget who it is that saved your life." I shrugged, making sure to avoid the blade above my shoulder.

**Akuma**

"So let me get this straight...This young girl fell from the sky, landed on Sasori, demanded food, then incapacitated BOTH of you with a kunai handle within 2 minutes?"  
"...Something along those lines, yeah..."  
After some 'convincing', Deidara and Sasori had taken me to their base and straight to some orange haired guy with tons of piercings. I decided to take a wild guess and just assume he was 'Leader-Sama' that Deidara had mentioned earlier.  
"So...What now?" I asked, boredom started to gnaw at my brain. The orange haired guy looked at me briefly, then looked back at Sasori and Deidara.  
"For now she is to stay. We'll wait a little while, and if she does not live up to our standards then she will be disposed of."  
"What? But-"  
"And that's FINAL."  
Deidara glared at the ground and mumbled something that I didn't quite hear, and I heard Sasori sigh.  
"And THIS is why you don't encourage annoying children Deidara..."  
I followed Deidara and Sasori out of 'Leader-Sama's' office and into the main hallway. I yawned again out of boredom and looked around.  
"...Hm, you guys don't do many things here do you?"  
"No, everyone is always either out of assignments or doing their own things."  
"Ah...Well I'm gonna go explore."  
With that, I decided to wander through the base and familiarize myself with the different rooms, ignoring Deidara and Sasori's warnings of 'So-and-so will kill you if you go in their room!' or 'If so-and-so gets you don't come crying to us!' and so on.

**Purein**

If there was any proper way to describe Hiashi of the Hyuuga Clan, it would be this; he was a worthless bastard.

To be honest though, he wasn't _completely _heartless. He did care for his children, and had a sense of love that was strong even among other loving parents. Which made what he did even worse.

Pitting two girls, sisters, to fight over who would have honor and prestige in the entire family, to head the clan. . . who _does_ that to their own children? Who pushes and pushes until you have one child that is terrified of stepping out of the lines, and another who thinks she's worthless?

"I bet he's never really been laid, I bet he had to get one of those tests with the woman's DNA," I muttered. "Yeah. . ." Ko glared at me.

"I will not have you speak ill of Hiashi-sama like that."

"So you agree with what he's done?" I countered. "And here I thought you actually cared about Hinata."

"That's not-. . . Hiashi-sama is in charge of the entire clan. He wishes ensure the wellbeing of the entire clan as a whole. He does what he feels is best."

"Then he seriously needs to get a different outlook on what's right."

"It's simply cannot be avoided." We both turned to see that boy from earlier walking past us. "Ko-san," he nodded before giving a glance in my direction. "It is an inescapable fate. You'll understand the longer you stay here." With that, he turned the corner. I blinked.

". . . Well that was a tad weird, but at least he understands how messed up that it."

"Neji," Ko spoke. "Is Part of the Branch Family. He's. . .complicated."

"He's hurting," I corrected. "He just needs someone to help him out of that place." I shrugged. "I hope he gets better."

". . . You are a strange individual."

"I'm me," I responded. "Even if I don't remember who that is. . . and I have a feeling you guys will still pick my brain. . . stupid clan-head. . ."

"He actually has a rather high IQ."

"Than he should use it!"

"Go to bed. You'll want to get up early tomorrow before Hinata leaves for training with her team; I have a feeling she'll want to see you before she goes."

"Yosh," I yawned. "Night there, Ko-kun."

". . . Ko-kun?"

"What?" I asked, confused. "Should I not have called you that? Crap I didn't offend you or anything, did I? I apo-"

"No, not at all," he interrupted. "Just. . . other than Hinata-sama I don't think anyone has ever called me that."

"Oh. . ." I grinned. "Well, goodnight Ko-_kun_."

For some strange reason I didn't understand, my dreams that night involved samurai, a puppy, random dragonflies, and someone in a robe with white eyes. And peanut butter. Lots of peanut butter. That I understood.

**Oh and we need two more reviews before we post an new chappy. And author reviews do not count, and well someone's plot bunnies (cough, cough, Saine199611's) like the adulation of the masses, and well they are kinda evil to their owner aka they may just give her CDD (Creative Deficit Disorder aka Writers Block) if they don't get any reviews. And her with CDD isn't fun . . . I would know. So review and I'll give you virtual cookies or ramen or both.**

**~Lady Shadow 77**


	5. Chapter 4

**Finals are OVER and school is DONE for the SUMMER! Updates should be more often about every week/ week and a half but we will still need a certain number of reviews before the next chapter is uploaded. We may have a few longer periods because of CDD (Creative Deficit Disorder) but I'll post a warning on the chapter before we go on that period.**

_*Chapter 4*_

**Kurai**

"So no interrogation, huh?" I asked.  
"Why should we? You demonstrated potential and we need skilled Shinobi. After all, you're not going to kill the Kazekage, are you?"  
Kankuro sputtered and Temari sighed, "Really, Baki-sensei?"  
"No, why should I Baki-sensei? It would be a death wish, honestly, and one where I wouldn't gain anything from it. I would lose ultimately, anyway. Once again I value my life."  
"The question is will you ever value the mission over it?"  
I shrugged, "Perhaps, it depends. But if I value my life so much, then I would for the slight chance of my survival. But I don't know yet, but hey this is my new life now so I'm willing to try."

_Why does me being so, mercenary feel so out of character? Am I really ready to die later just so I can survive now? Who the fuck am I? Not this, I don't think. I was sweeter, softer, kinder, but I did have this side I think. It just wasn't dominant, or at least that's the only reasonable explanation at this point. But whatever, I might as well just go with this reinvented version. I'm more likely to survive in this world with it._

Temari nodded, "You'll fit right in here then."

Kankuro looked at me strangely, "For someone who is so focused on her own survival you are amazingly suicidal."

"Meh. My reasoning for it is this, being so willing to sacrifice myself later will help me survive now. Knowing my luck, I'll find a way to survive." I shrugged.

"After all, she's only used like two of her lives already. Kurai-sama please try not to use up the other seven anytime soon." A high-pitched feminine voice added, "Sheesh, Rūku catch up already!"

A silver-shaded ball of fluff slowly trotted up, puffing and panting. "Can I rest now?" he whined.

"No, not until we get to um wherever we're going. So where's that?"

Kankuro twitched, "Who are these mutts?"

Their fur bristled and Rūku growled, "I'm a purebreed thank you very much!"

"I'm Bera and he's Rūku, and we're her summons. So are we going with him or what?" She added.

"Well duh, I don't think you two want to die in the desert do you?" Rūku collapsed to the ground, clearly exhausted. "Come on, you lunk of fur." I picked him up and cradled him like a newborn. He sleepily sighed, and started to knead my right wrist.

We continued our journey to Suna, but I stopped, "Bera, you coming?" _She's always been independent like this, yet she always comes back. More pieces of the puzzle but they don't fit anywhere. _

"Hai, at least the kitty boy doesn't smell like dogs even though he's a weirdo wearing makeup."

"Hey!" Kankuro shouted.

"What? You're the one who is mimicking us!" Bera replied flicking her tail.

I snickered, "Kitty-Boy, I like that. Nice one Bera."

"I try," She purred.

**Risuna**

"I wasn't trying to be rude, just trying to get some common courtesy." Judging by the look on Kabuto's face and the faint amount of respect in Orochimaru's eyes no one spoke to him like that. Which was either really good for me because that meant I had courage or I had just made a stupid mistake and was going to die. And dying would suck. Luckily Orochimaru seemed to admire people risking their lives and chuckled. Which shocked and scared me at the same time. And again looking at Kabuto's face I could tell this didn't happen a lot either.

"Courage and resilience, it was no coincidence that you landed in the lab." And then Orochimaru walked out.

"He is really creepy," I said after making sure he was gone.

"Do you have a death wish!"

"No." I think I had pissed him off. Kabuto then continued to tell me how much of an idiot I was and how I was disrespectful, etc. I just kinda tuned him out, letting my thoughts go elsewhere. After about ten minutes I started thinking about how this whole time no one had bothered to ask for my name. Then I stopped. I did have a name right? If I did I couldn't remember it.

Damn. That could be a problem in the very near future. So I guess I get to make up a name for myself until I remember my true one. Hmmm...how about-

"You're not even listening." I looked up.

"Oh sorry what?" He looked annoyed.

"I was saying that you can't be such an idiot or you're going to die rather quickly. So what was more important than your own survival?"

"I was thinking about my name. Can't remember it either."

"Well, since you're such a great listener, why not Risuna?" I could hear the sarcasm dripping off his words but it wasn't a bad idea.

"Yeah ok." He scoffed, rolled his eyes, and walked out.

**Akuma**

Once I turned the corner in the hallway, the first thing that happened was that I came face-to-chest (literally) with a really tall blue guy. Not exactly an ideal first impression, but hey, it's not like I could have prevented it. At first, I was stunned by the sudden contact, but then I immediately jumped back, and the tall blue guy seemed to take a step back as well.

"Whooaa tall blue guy right in front of me, sorry." He seemed to laugh a bit and even smirked.

"It's fine, so you must be that kid that beat up Sasori and Deidara huh?"

"Uhh...Yeah." I noticed that this guy had some pretty weird eyes and...gills? Good grief.

"Ha! Nice!"

At this point, I had noticed another guy with red eyes, long black hair, and what appeared to be stress marks on his face. Had he been there the whole time?

"Whoa, hey, when did you get there?" He didn't say anything, and he just stood there and glared at me. I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, because unlike everyone else I've seen so far, he looked like he'd kill me for no good reason other than because he wanted to.

"...Right. So, uh, I'm just gonna go...Somewhere else then..." Walking around them, I quickly made my way down the hallway, deciding it best to put as much space between me and the red-eyed dude as possible.

Perhaps, just perhaps, I'll ask Deidara about those two later.

**Purein**

"So, do you remember anything?"

"I told you," I sighed as I looked at the ANBU. "I do not remember anything. Come on, you've been at this for hours and I'm not going to change my answer; I really can't remember a single thing."

"I haven't found anything that proves her wrong," the one ninja in the room who wasn't wearing a mask spoke as he opened his eyes, his hands removing themselves from the back of my head. "Either she is so good at repressing memories that even I can't get them out, or she honestly doesn't remember anything until HInata Hyuuga found her."

"That's because I don't," I whined. "Can we please stop? My butt itches." The masked men (I called them Fox-Face, and Stupid-Bird) shared a look before turning back to me, emotionless.

"Let's start from the top." I let out a growl.

"What? You want to make sure it really was a blueberry muffin I had? We can't let me have any strawberry muffins, now can we?"

"I think we've gotten all the information we can here," the other one said, his blond hair shaking as he scratched his head.

"Inoichi, we respect and trust your skills," Fox-Face said. "But it is procedure to make a thorough investigation."

"You know what color underpants I was wearing from when I came here to this now!" I shouted. "What else do you want to know? My blood type? Go ahead; I want to know too!"

Stupid-Bird sighed. "Why are we always stuck with the annoying ones."

"You are in no position to complain," I retorted. "You're not being violated here." Inoichi was the one to sigh this time.

"Just let her go already guys."

"Yes, please," I begged. The two shared another look before nodding, and Stupid-Bird disappeared with a poof.

"We'll be keeping an eye on you still, and will call you in periodically," Fox-Face informed me before he poofed away as well. Inoichi smiled at me.

"Get out of here kid."

Not one to ignore such great advice, I was soon out of that building.

"Ah, sweet sun! How long has it been since your glorious rays last graced my cheek? Your radiance is so beautious, it nearly burns me."

"W-was that poetry?" I turned to my right with a grin.

"Not really; it's just something I came up with on the spot. Don't tell me you've been waiting here for me Hinata?" The girl blushed.

"Well, I had n-nothing else to do; Kurenai-sensei cancelled training for the day."

"Really? How come?"

"I-it's probably because of the weeklong mission that w-we're going to do." I stopped in mid-step.

"Weeklong?"

"Hai," Hinata suddenly found the ground very interesting. "W-we go t-tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I blinked a bit before grinning at her again. "Well, do your best and don't give up! I want to hear a story on how you lead your team to victory."

". . . Hai." I smiled.

"So, wanna get something to eat? I think I have some money that Ko gave me somewhere. . ."

"Ko-kun gave you money?"

"Gave, let me secretly borrow, it's all the same," I waved away her objections. "My treat. So, where do you want to go?"

"A-anywhere is fine." I frowned.

"Well, aside from that bakery, I haven't been to a lot of places here. . . how about there?" I pointed to a small little shop. Hinata's reaction was weird.

"Ah- w-well, m-mayb-be not th-there. . ."

"Why not?" I frowned. "This place seems nice. Homey. And," I sniffed the air. "Whatever's in there smells delicious."

"Oi! Iruka-sensei, this is fantastic!"

"You always say that, Naruto."

"But it's true; Ichiraku's is the best!" I nodded.

"See, Hinata, those people seem to like it. Hinata?"

She had turned an unnatural shade of red, and her face was currently making noises that didn't sound healthy.

"N-N-Naruto-kun. . ." she managed to squeak, before to my shock she promptly fell back, unconscious.

"Hey!" I managed to catch her before she fell. "What the heck? Hinata!"

I looked at her form closely after making sure she was only unconscious. Well, that was new. Why did she faint though? What was that she said earlier? Naruto. . .

I grinned.

"Aw, that's just so adorable."

**You know the deal right? Read and Review, you'll get rewarded, not just only with our humble thanks but with virtual ramen/cookies. This time we're aiming for 3 before we post the next chappy.**  
**~Lady Shadow**


	6. Chapter 5

**We got three but please don't review with just hi. We like hearing what you like and don't like, what we need to change or what you want to happen. The faster we review the faster we upload, and I love seeing notifications of reviews, faves, and alerts. I sincerely thank those who have and if you've just started don't be afraid to PM me with any questions. So yeah, I'll let you guys get to the more interesting stuff! (This bored me even and I'm the one who wrote it.)**  
_*Chapter Five*_

**Kurai**

Once we finally reached, Temari's, Kitty-Boy's, Gaara's and Kazekage-sama's home, Temari-chan dragged me upstairs to her room.  
"Nice." I commented.  
"Thanks. I admire you for what you did back there but if you do it again, I will skin you alive, make slippers out of your hide and hang you out by your toenails to dry out like jerky. Do you understand?"  
"Hai." I looked down and my torn, somewhat bloody and now sandy clothing. "Do you have anything for me to change into?"  
She paused, appraisingly looked at me and said, "I just might. Let me check."

"Okay, thanks."

She rummaged through her closet and pulled a dress very similar to hers but white. It was a long, off-the shoulder dress and she also threw a bright, vibrant red sash, black ninja sandals, and a pair of black gloves. "Try these on for size, and well I wish I could give you a headband but you need to pass the exam."

"Hai, thank you Temari-chan and I understand."

As I was changing I thought, _Are we friends? Well, at least I seem to be as awkward at this as I was . . . whenever that was._

**Risuna**

A day or two after waking up a girl came into my room. She looked around 14 and had pink hair and she was muttering to herself.

"Hell no. No way am I showing some piece of trash around." I smirked.

"Nice to meet you too." She glared at me.

"Shut up, bitch. Just get up and come on so I get this the hell over with. I'm Tayuya of the North Gate." I shrugged and got out of the bed.

"Risuna. So where are we going?"

"I'm supposed to show you around, Orochimaru-sama's orders."

"Ok then, let's get going." Tayuya looked like she wanted to hit me. Well, the feeling was mutual. She annoyed me already and the pink hair was stupid. However in the back of my mind there was something telling me not to react on how much I wanted to hit her, that it would be a bad idea. After a second Tayuya stalked out of the room, obviously expecting me to follow.

"So unless you're stupid I'm sure you can tell this is a hallway. Now come on and hurry up." I rolled my eyes at her back, but matched her pace anyway. We walked around for like an hour, passing various rooms and labs before reaching what looked like a common room or something. In it were three teenage boys. The most normal was uhh...large and had a mohawk with two tufts of hair on either side of his head. Another had six arms. The last was extremely pale and looked like he had a head growing out of the back of his neck. ...Who the hell were these people!

"This is Jirobo of the South Gate," she pointed to the boy with the odd hair who just nodded, "Kidomaru of the East Gate," she pointed this time to the boy with six arms.

"How interesting that a new player has been added to the game. What's your name?"

"Risuna."

"I wonder if you're a minor character."

"And Sakon of the West Gate." This was the boy with two heads. He smirked at me.

"So you're the one that crashed here." I nodded.

"Guess so."

"What no introduction for me?" I froze, the voice had sounded like Sakon's but his mouth hadn't moved.

"Impatient as always, nii-san." With that he turned around where he was sitting and I saw that it was a head on the back of his neck and it was alive! I felt my eyes widen in shock. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with these people! Apparently the shock was showing all over my face because I heard Tayuya laugh.

"Awww...what's the matter, is the baby scared?" I growled at her under my breath. OK I was definitely gonna strangle her. "That's Ukon, Sakon's older brother." Well then.

"Uhhh...hi?"

**Akuma**

A little farther down the hallway, I noticed a door that was left open ever so slightly. Not enough for everyone to notice, but just enough to draw the attention of someone trying to memorize what their surroundings looked like, in other words, someone like me.

I inched towards the door cautiously, not sure if anyone was in the room or not, and looked through. At first glance the room appeared empty, so I opened the door a little more and went in, only to immediately freeze in awe and shock. There were several large blood splatters on the walls and floor, bloody tools leaning against the wall in a corner, and a large strange symbol in the center of the floor.

I walked forward slowly to inspect the symbol. Crouching down I swiped my finger across part of it; some of it came off on my finger and it felt only slightly sticky, like partially dried blood. It was also the right color to actually BE dried blood as well. Standing back up and wiping my finger off on my pants, I walked around the symbol to observe it more. It appeared to be a triangle inside of a circle. Pretty simple if you ask me, but hey, I wasn't going to start criticizing it. Just as I started to wonder what it was even for, I heard footsteps enter the doorway behind me and a furious sounding voice to match.

"Who the fuck are you and what the HELL are you doing in my room?" Squealing in surprise, I spun around and fell back, landing right on my tush in the center of the symbol.

"Wh- Is this your- The door was- I was just-" Still extremely startled, I couldn't seem to stop stuttering. It seemed that this room belonged to some psycho-albino, and he wasn't very happy about my intrusion.

"What do you have a fucking speech impediment? Answer me damn it!"

"You- You left the door open and- I just- I wanted to explore a bit..." My voice kept getting quieter and quieter and the psycho-albino at this point looked like he wanted to kill me.

My heart nearly stopped when he started to walk towards me. Grabbing the collar of my shirt, he pulled me to my feet roughly and shoved me towards the door.

"Get the FUCK out of here!" I didn't hesitate to listen to him.

Bolting down the hallway, I almost ran into the blue guy and the red-eyed guy again and had to fall down again, this time voluntarily, to avoid smacking into both of them. The blue guy looked mildly surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa hey hey, what's the rush?" I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off my the slamming of a door behind me.

The blue guy looked at the source of the noise and suddenly looked like he understood everything.

"Aaaaah, had a little run-in with Hidan huh? Yeah he can be a bit, uh, 'unpleasant' at times."

"Yeah no kidding." I said while getting up, my heart still pounding. The blue guy looked like he was about to say something else, but the red-eyed guy cut him off.

"Kisame, don't forget that we have things to do today. We don't have time to chat idly."

I had a sneaking suspicion that last bit was directed more towards me than Kisame. Without giving anyone else a chance to talk, the red-eyed guy looked directly at me, at this point I was about as scared as I was when Hidan had found me in his room.

"Now go."

"...Ok."

I ran past them, deciding it was best to stay away from that guy as much as I could. I also decided that since it wasn't safe in the hallways or to explore inside, then I'd explore OUTSIDE. This turned out to be a big mistake on my part.

**Purein**

I looked at Ko in awe. "That's amazing!" He looked at me, clearly confused.

"What?"

"You're. . . you're walking on water!"

"So?"

"So. You are walking on the effing water and all you say is 'so'? Are you kidding me? How do you do that?"

"I'm simply controlling my chakra."

"Chakra. . . Hinata mentioned that to me the other day," I murmured. "Can anyone use chakra?"

"I've never seen someone who couldn't; though some people have more trouble with it than most."

"Hm. . . teach me."

"Nane?"

"You heard me," I stood up straight. "I want to be able to do that. You can at least show me the basics, right?"

". . . I suppose. . ."

"Great," I bent my legs and clapped my hands together. "Now what do I do?"

". . . First, you can stop standing ridiculously," he said as he walked back onto land, whacking my hands apart before standing next to me.

"The first thing you have to understand is that chakra is in everything that's alive. It's flows through your body like blood, circulating throughout your system. The key is being able to change the speed and divert the path, letting the chakra pool to your feet, providing enough force to keep you upright against the water." He held his hands together in a weird position; his first fingers upright while the rest were like a fist. "Focus on your chakra, your life force, and let it pool into your feet. Not too much, or too little."

"Hai." I mimicked his position, closing my eyes. It was silent, the only sound a toad from the pond. I listened to my heart-beat, the steady sound of my breathing, my muscles moving with each inhale and exhale.

". . . This isn't working."

"Why not?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, try focusing on your-"

"I have been listening to nothing but my heartbeat and breathing for the past eight minutes; it's not working."

"Well, try focusing on something else."

"Fine. . ." I looked around, my gaze stopping when I saw a cloud. It was twisted and deformed, yet at the same time. . . .

I shook my head. I was supposed to focus, not get distracted. Then again, Ko didn't even realize what he was doing. . .

I began to pace back and forth, thinking hard. _Okay, so I need to get a feel for my chakra; my life force. I need to be able to control it and move it to my feet. How does one control their spiritual energy? Ko isn't giving me enough instruction. Stupid jerk, making it look so easy. His body seems like it goes to make him not sink on his own anyway. Heh, that would be cool. If only I could get the whole feeling chakra right, that would help. It's just a life-force though. . . . Life-force. It's. . . _my_ energy. When I'm hungry, tired, craving peanut butter, feeling energized; my chakra is connected to all of that. So. . . I just have to be in sync with how I am right now. . ._

"That's impressive; I can't believe you were able to learn it so fast."

"Huh?" Ko looked at me in disbelief.

". . . Look down." Complying, I let out a shriek when I found myself looking at water.

"HOLY SHIT!" I paused, gently raising my foot and placing it down slowly, My toes sunk in a bit, but after a moment the water felt like a jiggly solid to my feet. ". . . This is really cool."

"That was impressive," Ko said as he walked over. "You were walking and just went right onto the surface of the pond like you'd been doing it your entire life."

". . ." I giggled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," I sang as I continued walking on the water, albeit a little unsteadily. "Can I practice some more?"

"Go ahead, but I have to get back to the Branch House."

"Fine," I waved him off. "Go ahead."

As I watched him walk off, I smiled as I looked down to the water.

"This is going to be awesome. I'll become so good at controlling chakra they'll say: 'Oh look it's her, the girl who's mastered chakra control! It's-'" I stopped short, my face growing an expression of horror.

"I. . . I don't have a name."

**Alrighty then, review! We need three before I post and it gets more interesting in the next chapters. Also does anyone really want to annoy Kurai? She is pretty violent when riled; I should know she is in my head after all. (Explanation on my profile)**


	7. Chapter 6

_*Chapter Six*_

**Hi again! Because my fellow authors have humbly asked to write their own authors note, so I'll try to be short. And that is why the format is kinda weird. I f***king love reviewers, but I have a special place in my heart, for one amazing reviewer: **_**Ayuzaki with Kitty **_**(YOU. MUST. READ. HER STUFF! But after you finish this of course). She has been with us since the beginning and her reviews are always funny! Thanks for willing to give me 2 extra seconds of life! Now I'll let you read my lovely point of view. Oh and if you have ideas, suggestions, speculations, etc. either leave it in a review or PM me please. We always like ideas! (Trust me on that one, CDD is no fun!)**

**Kurai**

Over the next few weeks I nearly trained myself to death. Every time that I fell or failed I just got up again and tried it until I succeeded. I lost track of how many times Temari-chan or Baki-Sensei had to carry my unconscious form back and tuck me into bed. I didn't see much of Gaara, thank Kami for that, and Kankuro always sneered at my bedraggled appearance.

My body adapted to receiving less sleep, the desert sun, and the harsh

training. Unfortunately, my basic training is coming to the end and knowing Baki-Sensei he wants Temari and Kitty-Boy to teach me. Temari's already promised me to teach me how to use a fan but training with Kitty-Boy will be a trial for patience and for me to keep my mouth shut. Fun!  
But whatever, I wonder if I can get him to teach me how to use those chakra threads or strings of his. Those look pretty cool and I wonder if I could manipulate small fans with them. Hmmm, looks like I'm hitting the scrolls tonight because tomorrow Kitty-Boy has promised Baki-Sensei to train me. Now, how to convince him? Hmmm. . . options, options. Which one to choose?

**Risuna**

**Yay, I get to put in an author's note because I finally convinced Kurai to let the rest of us talk. (Kurai: That's not how it happened and you know it. I do NOT read minds and I don't have to make your bunnies work. I just do it so we can keep on schedule. Risuna- Aww Kurai you know you love me. Kurai: Do you want me to go all psycho slave driver on you?) I want to thank all of the reviewers out there who actually like this story. Special thanks to Ayukazi with Kitty because she seems to understand that Risuna's situation is bad while all of my friends think it is hilarious. (Kurai: Well it is Ms. I-hate-Orochimaru-with-a-passion.) Anyway on with the chapter.**

After meeting the rest of the people who called themselves the Sound Four (yeah 'cause that's a really original name, after all there are four of them) Tayuya dragged me away to, as she said, "Go get this damn tour done with". So I assumed we were either going to meet a final person or going back to my room. When we went the opposite direction we had come from the first guess was proven right. Upon entering a room I noticed it was the mirror image to mine. So I guess this guy was on life support too.  
Wonder if he crashed here too, I thought bitterly. I looked over at the bed, where a person was lying there connected to many different tubes. He had something that looked like a piece of paper over his eyes and on it was what looked like symbols I think I vaguely recognized.  
"Kimimaro, former member of the Sound Five and the reason we had to change it to the Sound Four. Now a useless invalid." She says one more thing like that and I swear to Kami I'm gonna kill her.  
"Hello," I said not knowing if he could hear me, "I'm Risuna."  
"I take it you're the one who I was told fell out of the sky?" His voice was quiet and calm, as if he was almost afraid to talk too loud.  
"Yep." I looked him over more closely. From under the paper thing I could see light silver-grey hair and I could tell he was really pale. On his chest, closer to his right shoulder, was some kind of a marking. It was three curved lines forming a type of circle. "So what's that mark on your chest?"  
"You mean the Cursed Seal of Earth?"  
"Uhh sure."  
"Would you like to see firsthand the power that it will bring?" I turned to see Orochimaru stepping out of the shadows near the door. Had he been following us or was he just waiting there like some creepy stalker? And then without even giving me the slightest opportunity to answer I felt a pain in my forearm and then the room went black as I felt myself fall.

**Akuma**

**AN: FREEEEEEDOOOOOOOM! I can communicate with reviewers in the form of Author's Notes! MWUAHAHA! Anyway, first off, I must say that although it may look like it to some people( although I don't see how myself...), Kisame wasn't flirting with Akuma, just being friendly. I never intended it to come off as flirting, but, hey, I can't control peoples minds. Also, thank you Ayuzaki with Kitty for the awesome reviews! It really helps me find the motivation to actually crank out these chapters.**  
**Fun Fact: I'm VERY behind on actually writing these things.**  
~~~

The first thing that went through my head when I went outside was that this place was as desolate as a graveyard. I decided that I'd go explore the nearby forest, at least there was SOME life there.

As I walked through the densely growing trees and bushes, an eerily familiar feeling swept through me. However, I didn't very much like this feeling, so I just shrugged it off as a typical person's reaction to not being able to remember their past.

Come to think of it, what WAS normal anyway? I was pretty sure I wasn't anywhere CLOSE to normal. Was I always like this? Was I completely different?

Unfortunately, my unfocused train of thought was prematurely cut off by a large and strange plant that had quite literally popped up out of nowhere.

Taken by surprise, I cautiously poked it and I instantly pulled my hand away as if it had been stung. Of course my hand wasn't REALLY hurt, no, the real reason I pulled my hand away so quickly was because the plant was warm. And not just lukewarm, it was human-body warm.

And frankly that unsettled me a bit.

And as if THAT wasn't enough to freak me out, the plant opened up to reveal a black and white (literally the colors black and white, so don't think I'm racist) human head with green hair and yellow eyes. If I remember correctly, the first thing I thought of was 'Cabbage Patch Kids', although I couldn't remember what those were at the time. Also, just when I thought I couldn't get any more freaked out by this, it started talking with two separate voices. TWO.

"Hey, watch where you're walking will you?"

"**Yeah.**"

"..."

I wanted to say something. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run away. But really, the thing I wanted most right then was a flamethrower. Just then, the plant guy(?) proceeded to seemingly grow up out of the ground. Jeez was this guy(?) tall. Almost as tall as Kisame, but not quite.

"Jeez, look how PALE she got!"

"**Well she's probably frightened out of her mind.**"

"So? I wonder what she's doing out here anyway."

"**I believe she's the new member, you know, the one that fell from the sky and took out Deidara and Sasori.**"

"Well I don't care who she is, I'm hungry and she's looking pretty tasty right about now."

"**You have a point there...But you KNOW Leader-Sama will be furious with us if we do. Besides, I'm sure there's a good reason she was allowed to join.**"

"Ah, you're no fun."

As the plant guy(?) continued to argue with himself, I tried to back away, hoping to get away before they noticed. However, he(?) looked straight at me before I got 2 steps in.

"**Hold on, I don't believe you told me your name.**"

"Uh...Well...I..."

"Weeeell? What is it?"

"That's...Just the thing. I don't remember."

"**Hm...Alright then. Go on back to the Base then.**"

Before I could say anything else, the plant guy(?) vanished back into the ground and left no trace that he was ever there. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach with all the stress I had gone through that day. As I turned around and walked slowly back towards the Base, I muttered to myself and hissed a bit.

"Jeez, with all these psychos around, I almost feel normal...Almost."

**Purein**

…**. YAAAAAY! I am allowed to speak my mind and thoughts on the story yaaaaay!**

**Ahem. Sorry about that. Anyway, so . . . . . . I guess I actually have nothing to say, only that I hope you enjoy the chapter. . .**

**OH. WAIT.**

**I do have one thing.**

**Ayuzaki With Kitty, I am calling you out! For what you ask? For being one of the most fricking fantastic reviewer/reader/other evah! So yeah, I am calling you out! Whooooooh! If you accept my challenge, you are to call me out for something. How? Well, I don't really know. Think of something, you're certainly capable (guess who read your stuuuuff?)**

**So yah, I call ye out! **

**. . . . I apologize for my grammar. I really do.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

"This is what was "life-or-death urgent?"

"Yes," I hissed. "I need help, and as of now you are the only one who can help me; much as I wish it wasn't so. . ."

". . . . I don't have time for this!"

"Please, Hiashi-sama!" I latched myself onto his leg. "I just need a name! I don't want to be just 'that girl' anymore; I don't!"

"Think of your own!"

"But I'm not creative enough!"

"LET GO!"

"Please; you're my only hope Hiashi-sama!"

"FINE!" He knocked me off of his leg and I hit the wall. "You were found in a field right? Then you're. . . Purein. Congratulations."

"Thank you!" I called as he left the hall. ". . . Purein. . . . makes me feel like a cat."

"What makes you feel like a cat?"I turned to see a girl with long brown hair.

"Oh, Hanabi, hi."

"Hi. So,what makes you feel like a cat?" I grinned at her.

"I gots a name!"

"Really? You know I didn't even realize you had one. . ."

"Neither did I. But I have one now!" I grinned even harder. "I am Purein!"

". . . Did Father name you?"

"Yeah. . ."

"I see."

". . . What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing, I have to go train now." After she fled (yes, I saw her flee), I frowned.

"Well, even if it does make me feel like a cat, I like it. Puurrrreeeeiiin. Hm," I smirked. "I bet I can use that to my advantage when Ko and Hinata come back."

I placed my hands at my hips and grinned. "I am Purein! Purein! Puuurreeeiiinnnnn! Purr-"

"Shut up." I turned to see Neji glaring at me. "You're annoying."

"Well," I retorted. "At least I don't have a stick up my ass. You might want to get a look at that."

"Amusing. But you do know that you don't belong here, right?"

"Like I give a fuck about what you think I know and don't know," I sneered.

"I'm only stating the truth. This is the house of _Hyuugas_, and you are not one. Nor do you have the Byakugan, or any other special abilities. It's only a matter of time before you get dumped into an apartment and shuffled away like all the other family-less rejects."

". . . I don't believe me."

"Suit yourself," Neji walked past me, but I could still feel his glare. "But don't say you were not warned. . ._ Purein_."

Once he was gone, I let myself shake my head and blink frantically.

"He's. . . he's lying. . . right? They won't. . . Hinata would never. . . and Ko. . .right?" I shook my head once more before heading out.

"They wouldn't. Not my family. I don't have to be a Hyuuga. . . we're family. Aren't we?"


	8. Chapter 7

_*Chapter 7*_  
**Well, hello everybody, I hope you enjoy this chapter but our town, friends, school and graduating class of 2015 has been struck by an tragedy. One of our classmates was walking in the crosswalk and was hit by a dumptruck on Friday, July 13th, 2012. He died later that day. I barely knew him but still when you hit highschool your graduating class and those people in it means a lot. Corey you will be missed. The ironic thing is I remember thinking to myself that "Oh nothing bad is going to happen today." Well I was really wrong. Rest In Peace.**  
**P.S We now need two reviews before the next chapter gets posted.**

**Kurai**

4:00 A.M. Time to start training. I had already dressed and eaten, and now was standing in front of Kankuro's room tapping my foot.  
Bera asked, "Can we wake him up? Please! Pretty please with catnip on top, Kurai-sama?"  
Rūku nodded, "Yes please!  
"Fine go ahead. If he throws something at you then don't blame me."  
After five minutes of silence, I heard muffled cursing and two thumps. They must've jumped on him to wake him up. Oh well, he should've know that I was going to wake him up when I do. I don't like wasting my time.  
Kankuro's face appeared in the now opened doorway, "Go back to bed, it's too early in the morning to train."  
"Actually no it isn't." I checked my watch, "Generally by this time Baki-sensei and I are already training. So get your ass in gear and train me."  
"You . . . just . . . or-"  
"Yup, I ordered you around. Got a problem with that, Kitty Boy?"  
"I can see why Kazekage-sama named you Kurai, it's because of your black heart!"  
"Technically Kurai means dark, not black if I remember correctly."  
"Kurai, I'll train with you in the mornings, you can trade insults with Kankuro when you train with him. I'm generally up with you anyway." Temari said as she walked down the hallway.  
"But he's too fun to not wake up early!" I playfully replied.  
"You're a bitch!" Kankuro replied as he slammed his door.  
"I know that Kitty Boy. You're a bastard so we're even."  
"Kurai," Temari sighed  
"What?"  
"What is with you and Kankuro? Are you two attracted to each other?"  
"Nah. . . he's too annoying for my type. He's just fun to antagonize."  
Temari shook her head and said, "Let's get going, early bird."  
"Hai."  
We left to train, gossiping and teasing one another as close friends. Instead of feeling weird or awkward it just felt normal to me. _Did I may close friends this fast? How many close friends did I have?_

**Risuna**

**Hey guys, so some interesting stuff happened to Risuna last chapter. Don't worry she's not not dead, otherwise this wouldn't be here. I'm sure you guys can guess what happened and what it means. I want to say that this chapter is probably my favorite thing I've written so far so I'll stop depriving you guys of reading it. Let me know what you guys think.**

**P.S. This past week has been really hard on me and my friends and on our whole town. I'm sure you read in Kurai's A/N that one of our classmates was killed on Friday the 13th in July, 2012 when he was hit by a dump truck while in a crosswalk. I had been in class with him ever since 1st grade and I didn't know him very well but I remember that he was always the one making people laugh and smile. Now I've lost my chance to get to know him better and I really regret that. So this whole chapter is dedicated to his memory. R.I.P. Corey.**

I woke up back in my own room. Sitting up I saw Kabuto.

"I can't say I approve of Orochimaru-sama giving you the Curse Seal after you just recovered but you seem to have adapted well," he said after noticing I was awake. Curse Seal? Wasn't that what Kimimaro had called the mark on his chest? I looked down at my forearm remembering the pain. On it was the same symbol I had seen on Kimimaro, I think he called it the Curse Seal of Earth.

"What the hell did that freak do to me!" He glared sharply at me.

"Be more respectful. Being blessed with a Curse Seal is a great honor."

"I don't fucking care how much of an honor it is what is it!" He sighed.

"The Curse Seal will give you great power. It has several stages to it. You have been given one of the most powerful Seals, the equal to that one being the Curse Seal of Heaven."

"Great! Now there's gotta be a downside! No one gets free power!"

"I don't know the specifics. If that's what you want go bother Kimimaro or a member of the Sound Four." I scowled at him.

"Thank you so much for your help. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go find out more about whatever that creeper did to me." With that I walked out past him. Quickly retracing the path I reached the room Kimimaro was in in about five minutes. Honestly, I didn't like any of the members of the Sound Four so he was my only option. Opening the door I started talking immediately.

"What do you know about the Curse Seal and its adverse side effects?"

"When you first use the power you won't be able to control and odds are you will experience an incredible amount of pain. Eventually you will have to take a Mind Awakening Pill which will force your body to adapt to the power. However a few minutes after you take the pill unless the proper preparations are taken you will die. With the help of the Dark Sealing Method and the Four Black Fog Battle Formation you will go into a fake state of death and come out unharmed. Using the Seal too much or for too long will eventually kill you and make it easier for Orochimaru-sama to control you."

I stood in shock for a moment, letting everything he had told me sink in. After that I felt the urge to hit something so turning around I proceeded to repeatedly punch the wall, not even stopping when I saw blood starting to stain it.

As I pulling back my arm to punch the wall again I saw that the Curse Seal was glowing a reddish color. As it started to grow pain started to shoot out from the Seal. Grabbing my arm I collapsed to the ground, trying to hold back my cries of pain.

"Stupid girl, you were reckless with the power and this is what happens." Looking up I saw Orochimaru. Standing suddenly I went to punch him, all I wanted in that moment was to hurt him. However he dodged the punch and swatted me back so I hit the wall. "Maybe with proper training you'll be able to do damage but for now you are weak. Think wisely before doing something stupid again."

And with that he left me still sitting on the ground against the wall, trying not to cry out due to the pain in my arm. Eventually I calmed down and the pain went away but Orochimaru's words were still ringing in my ears.

That's when I decided what I was going to do. I was going to stay, get stronger and then get the hell away from these lunatics.

**Akuma**

**Well. . . Akuma has lost interest, or has insurmountable CDD or Google Docs isn't working for her. So yeah unless she's added more this will be the last chapter for her. . . R.I.P Corey. You will be missed.**

Have I ever mentioned how much I hated Deidara and Sasori's art arguments? They're so repetitive. I swear, they argue like 10 times a day. It's pathetic.

There I was, sitting on the far end of the couch with my chin propped up on the palm of my hand, and those two are right next to me yapping away about how 'art was eternal' and 'art is a bang'. I had just let out a barely audible growl when I heard Deidara ask me something, but I didn't really hear what he asked because I was trying to ignore them.

"Hm, what'd you say?"

"I asked what your position was in this argument, hm. Who do you agree with?"

I felt my eye twitch, and I looked down and rubbed my forehead. Good Kami, it was like being caught between a rock and a hard place. Refuse to give an opinion and get nagged at, agree with one and get agged by the other. You can't win in these situations.

"Deidara...I REALLY don't think I-"

"Aw come on, you have to have an opinion, everyone does, yeah."

"Right, the opinion where I'M right."

"Shut up Danna!"

"Oh Kami, you guys-"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Guys-"

"I can say whatever I want, hm!"

"Guys!"

I finally managed to capture their attention, and damn it I was going to get them to stop arguing once and for all.

"You want to know my opinion? Fine. I think that you're BOTH wrong. Art is NEVER eternal and doesn't ALWAYS last only a few seconds. Art can last a very long time, yes, but nothing lasts forever. The landscape itself is a work of art, and seemingly never changes, but it's changing CONSTANTLY. Also, depending on the form of art, it MAY last only a few seconds, but things like statues, paintings, vases, they can last a long time, but all for different LENGTHS of time. So, my opinion is that art can last for ANY amount of time, but can never be eternal."

Finishing up with a flare of complex hand gestures, I nodded as if to prove a point and got up and went to sit in the arm chair on the other side of the room. Both Deidara and Sasori looked at me like I had grown 3 heads.

"What?"

"...Nothing, hm."

Deidara looked away quickly and Sasori just shrugged and started reading a book. However, I could tell they were somewhat impressed.

**Purein**

**I'm baaaaack. You may now cower in terror. So, I still really don't have a lot to say, just that I hope you like this chapter. **

**A new character is being brought to light... one that you all know and love; no matter how much you may not want too.**

**Still don't know who i'm talking about? You'll see. . . you'll see. . .**

**And well, to be serious, as you must know by now since you've read the other author's notes; a life was lost on the 13th of Friday. I was so shocked and desolate at this that I even wrote a depressing story about it; which if you didn't know, angst is my forte. So, Rest In Peace Corey.**

Did my day on Friday, Three A.M in the morning start well? It depends; if having a strange boy with thick eyebrows and a weird (yet oddly fitting) haircut kicking down your door and screaming into your ear sounds nice, then yeah.

All in all actual, it could've been worse. Then again, if you want to understand I should start from the beginning. . . which I can't, because I don't remember - wait, you probably just wanna hear about this day, not the whole my childhood thing. Good, because as I've stated earlier, I don't remember anything about said childhood. So, on with what I was planning to talk about from the beginning!

I was forcefully wrenched from my sweet dreams involving peanut butter and a very attractive samurai by the sound of my door being ripped off of its hinges.

"NEJI-KUN! WHY ARE YOU STILL IN BED AS EVERY MINUTE OF YOUR YOUTH IS SLIPPING AWAY? EMBRACE THE DAY AND COME TRAIN WITH ME!"

"Holy Squid!" I shrieked, rolling off the bed with an unceremonious thump. "What the. . . who the heck-?"

Standing in front of me was a boy with a bowler hair cut, black eyes, and thick eyebrows. Of course, the most noticeable feature was his full-scale jumpsuit he was wearing, which was a deep emerald green color. He was looking at me, clearly surprised, as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh. . . I don't think you're Neji."

"Last time I checked I wasn't, fortunately," I replied as I got to my feet. "Are you part of his Genin team or something?"

"Hai. We were going to train today, and I thought we might as well start early, with the Chunnin Exams coming up."

" Chuunin Exams. . . I think I heard about those." I looked at him. "But Neji's not here. In fact, I don't know where is ever really is. We're not really close."

"Oh. . . thank you." He bowed respectfully. "I'm Rock Lee."

"Purein." I looked at him. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I guess. . . I'll train alone today." Looking at his face, I felt my heart melt a bit. Like when you look a puppy and think 'aw, someone kicked him'.

"Well, do you want someone to keep you company? I've got nothing to do." Ever since Hinata left for her mission, and then Ko left for some all important guarding an Feudal Lord from assassins thing. Jerky Ko.

"Really?" Lee grinned, and I was shocked to see tears beginning to run down his face. "The bonding of friendship between two individuals over hard labor and training! Gai-sensei, I'm moved!"

"Uh, I'm not Gai. . . thought I told you my name alrea- Holy squid again!" I now found myself slung over Lee's shoulder like I weighed nothing. And I _know_ I'm not (what with the cinnamon buns and everything).

"Let's depart at once! Yosh! We'll make it to the training grounds in five minutes or it's five hundred vertical pushups on my fingers!"

Then I found that not only was he strong, but man could the boy move.

I then spent the rest of the morning, and a good part of the afternoon watching Lee training in a way that made me _sure _he wasn't human. Any human would be dead by now, and he was alive and still full of energy, so he must be a robot or a mutant or. . . something else.

After watching him kick a tree out of the ground for the fifteenth time, he stopped and looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay, Purein-san? You look a bit under the weather. You didn't catch something, did you?"

"Huh?" I frowned. "No. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well," I began as he walked over. "It's just. . . do you know anything about me?"

"Uh. . ." Lee shook his head. "Not much aside from what I've learned today. And that you have a habit of walking on water even when there was no point. . ."

"Training." I said. "I. . . I kinda. . . well. . ."

After my explanation, Lee nodded, his eyes filled with awe.

"Impressive. You'll have to teach me how to fall like that and survive."

"Yeah, well, now I live with the Hyuugas," I explained. "With Shinobi. And. . . well, Ko said I was very good at controlling chakra. And. . . I want. . . I want to become Ninja. But the thing is. . . I'm older than a lot of the Genin here and stuff, I haven't grown up learning things like you and all the other kids. I don't have any special abilities, and. . . and. . .I . . ."

"You don't know if you can do it." I nodded. In response, Lee grinned. "Of course you can!"

"I can?"

"Yeah, who cares if you start a little late? There are two types of people in this world; those of talent and those of effort." He pointed to himself. "I am unable to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but I will become a Jounin while using only Taijutsu. That is my nindo."

"Nindo?"

"My Ninja Way," he grinned. "Everybody has one; even Neji has one. That's mine. And if I can become a ninja using only taijutsu, with only effort, then surely you can become a ninja!"

He pointed at me. "You have natural talent, all you need is to become a genius of effort as well and nothing will stop you!" He gave me a thumbs up. "I promise, Purein-san."

I smiled. "Thank you, Lee. Hey, can you help me?" His face became mute.

". . . Nane?"

"If I'm going to be a ninja, I need to know things," I explained. "Do you think you could help me?"

". . . The two of us, training, with me teaching you. . . I'M MOVED! OF COURSE I WILL! LET US NURTURE OUR YOUTH TOGETHER!"

I smiled at him, panicking on the inside on what I just got myself into. "Lets."

By the evening of the next day, I was cursing my nervous system, but at least I had managed to learn how to do that split.


	9. Chapter 8

_*Chapter 8*_

**Kurai**  
**Erro everyone! Good news; Akuma is still with us, I guess her computer was being stupid and wouldn't load google docs. Also for side oneshots based on prompts given to us by Ayuzaki with Kitty; look for Why We Shouldn't Be in the Naruverse. So yeah and thanks for those who have reviewed, alerted and faved this story it means a lot to us! **  
Sand in thousands of little nicks and cuts while trying to listen to a boring monologue of the whole start of the puppet techniques, which I already learned about, are not my idea of a good time. Kitty Boy didn't even give me enough time to shower or at least change. Kankuro basically was repeating everything I found out during my haunts in the library, so I reflected over on my training with Temari.

Who knew that learning how to use a small fan was so difficult? She first explained what I needed to do, channel my wind-type chakra into the fans and create blades of wind that are small enough to not injure myself or my team, but large enough to kill my target or targets in one hit.

I surprisingly learned the premise on my first try but I haven't exactly mastered the techniques. In other words, I haven't mastered the fine control needed to not injure myself or anyone or anything else. I spent close to nine hours on that and still I wasn't any closer than when I first started to apply what Temari told me.

Kitty Boy finally noticed that I wasn't paying attention for the last hour or so, "Are you paying any attention? Karui-_**chan**_?!"  
"No, I knew this already. And before you ask Kitty Boy, I was researching puppet techniques and more specifically chakra threads. So if you don't mind, I'm going to clean and disinfect my injuries and go to bed. I do hope that tomorrow that I can actually train and not listen to you boost your ego. Goodnight, Kankuro-_**kun**_."  
The last thing I heard before the door slammed close was,"Bitch!"  
I smirked, _nice to know that I haven't lost my touch. Did I enjoy annoying people? Someone is particular, but he/she would do it back. _

**Risuna**  
**Hey guys, as I'm sure you read in Kurai's note Akuma has returned! Another bit of good news we now have a new series of oneshots published called Why We Shouldn't Be in the Naruverse. A note about those, they are oneshots that had been requested by Ayukazi with Kitty and we are always open to accepting requests from others. Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, etc.**  
I stood up after being thrown back, again. Looking over at Tayuya, who was standing and smirking at me, I really wished I could actually land a hit on her. But after four hours of training I had yet to hit her whereas she has hit me more a few times.  
"Is this really as good as you are? Wow you are trash."  
"Just shut the hell up."  
"Why should I? You gonna make me?" Oh I really, really wished I could. However, as stated earlier, I kinda sucked when it came to that type of thing. But my incredible amount of stubbornness caused me to grab the kunai that had fallen out of my hand and charge toward her. Yeah it had the same result as last time. The upside to this was I was learning how to take a hit.  
Now I just had to learn how to throw one.  
"Ok this isn't working." I rolled my eyes.  
"Really, I hadn't noticed."  
"Then do something right."  
"Easier said than done."  
"If you can't get this, then you're just fodder. I can't believe Orochimaru-sama wasted the Earth Cursed Seal on you." Ok, I could deal with the insults and the beating but who ever said I wanted a damn Curse Seal in the first place!? And now she was talking about how I didn't deserve it! As I got more and more angry at her I felt the pain start in my arm again. Realizing that now would be a good time to start learning control I got up and walked over to her again. I started to attack her in a frenzy of moves, all of which she blocked. Finally, a red haze obscured my eyes and I finally broke her defenses. I felt my fist connect with her nose and I heard something crunch.  
"Now who sucks?" She stared in shock as she tried to stop the blood coming from her nose.  
"You bitch I think you broke my nose!"  
"It's nothing you don't deserve. I hit you, lesson over, you may want to get that fixed before you bleed to death. That would be tragic." Walking past her I went back to my room, excited that I had finally been able to hit something. And of course it helped that it had been her and it was really enjoyable to see her in pain.

**Akuma**

**Author's Note: OH MY GOG, GOOGLE DOCS IS WORKING ON THIS DINOSAUR. PRAISE THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS!**

Heed my words of wisdom, if you don't remember your name, make one up and live with it. It's a whole lot easier than being addressed as 'kid', 'bitch', 'that girl', or, Zetsu's personal favorite, 'flinchy'. However, I never took my own advice, for I greatly loathe the idea of replacing your name, even when you can't remember it. It's kind of like losing one of your favorite toys and then buying a cheaper and slightly crappier version of it. Or, that's how I thought of it at least.

Sighing, I leaned against the windowsill and scratched the back of my neck, glaring at the floor.

"What the hell am I gonna do? I hate being treated like an unnamed pet, but I hate the idea of getting a new name even more. Uuuugh this SUCKS."

I groaned and pressed my forehead against the cool glass of the window, trying to think of something. However, my mind was drawing a long painful blank. After 15 agonizing minutes, I decided to leave the problem for later (more like never), and go see what Deidara was doing.

I walked out of my room and down the hallway, yawning slightly as I did so. Once I stopped in front of Deidara's door, I knocked loudly. After a few moments of silence I heard a sigh from the other side.

"What do you want, hm?"

"Oh hey, you're awake. Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Too bad, go away, yeah."

"But I don't have anything to do!"

"That isn't my problem, hm."

"Can I PLEASE come in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeaaase?"

"What do you not understand about 'no', hm?!"

"Everything."

I heard a lot of angry muttering on the other side and footsteps making their way towards the door. In a few seconds, Deidara had thrown open the door and stepping into the doorway to keep me from entering.

"WHAT do you WANT, yeah?!"

"I told you, I'm bored! Can't I just hang out with you for a little bit?"

"I said NO, and that means NO. The answers not going to change if you ask again, hm!"

"But Deidaraaaaaaa!"

"Just GO AWAY you- you- You akuma!"

With that, he slammed his door in my face and left me standing there blinking. I had been left to process that whole exchange of words. However, I homed in on that last sentence. More particularly, the last WORD of that last sentence. 'Akuma', that meant demon didn't it?

Walking back to my room slowly, I went over the word several times in my head, until it clicked. I could use 'akuma' as a replacement name until I could remember my old one. That way, I wasn't exactly getting rid of my old name, and I wouldn't be subject to any more degrading nicknames. As I went into my room, I smiled to myself and decided. The next day, I would let everyone know.

**Purein**

**Yo, Akuma has returned!**

**. . . . could anyone else tell I was thinking of Dragon Ball there (Yo! Son Goku has returned!)**

**Anywho, I have to say right now I'm oddly surprised. Ayuzuki you really don't like Lee? I mean, it's not a problem, but I don't think I've met anybody who DIDN'T like him at all. Whatever though; and don't worry, I won't become like him. Though I do humor him sometimes. . . .**

**And nothing wicked important is going to happen this chapter; it's kinda like a filler. Though it will explain what happens involving Naruto in later chapters. . . . . . .**

**Yodle!**

"Purein, I understand you missed Hinata-sama, but I don't think killing her will help. Let go."

"But Ko, it's just been so long!" I sobbed into her hair, refusing to let her out of my grasp. Hinata gave a weak squeak. "And she's had nothing but Kurenai-sensei and these two. . . _boys_ for company," I narrowed my eyes when I said boys, looking at earlier mentioned boys behind her.

One was in a trench-coat, while the other had a furry hoodie and a dog on his head. Great first impression, huh. Said boy with dog growled.

"Are we gonna take this, Akamaru?" The dog yipped back in anger (I think), and the other boy sighed.

"Let it go Kiba. Why? Because she just missed Hinata. It's certainly better than what she normally receives anyway."

"I guess so. . ." I finally released her after a few moments, grinning like an idiot as she gasped for breath.

"So, what happened? How'd it go? Were you treated right; just because you're a ninja doesn't mean you're not a girl. Did you get to participate? Did you lead them to victory? You didn't get hurt did you? Oh my god what happened if you got hurt if you're bleeding I swear-" I grabbed Kiba by the collar. "Why the hell did you let her get hurt?!"

"Ow damn it let go! Stop making assumptions she didn't get hurt!"

". . . Okay!" I let him go and he took several steps back. "Hinata, lets go the the bakery. I have money."

"Okay. . ."

"See you all!" I called as I grabbed Hinata by the wrist, praying to Kami that Ko wouldn't notice that the pocket his wallet was usually in was suddenly lighter until we were far, far away.

Luckily he didn't and we made it to the bakery without any trouble, so we could receive the divine food it created.

"It's like every time we come here, the rolls are even more delicious," I mumbled as I swallowed a bite of cinnaminy deliciousness. Hinata nodded, and quickly licked frosting off of her fingers before handing me another one from the bag resting on the bench outside the bakery (Our Bench, as I affectionately call it).

"They are r-really good. . . and I enjoy sharing them w-with you, Purein." I grinned.

"But I'd bet you'd ditch me in a second if you could share them with Naruto."

"Purein, I'd never dit- N-naruto. . . kun. . ." Already, her face was starting to turn scarlet. "W-what are y-you talking a-about?"

"About the boy you obviously like; and don't deny I've seen the proof." I held out my free hand, counting them on my fingers. "You stutter a lot more than you usually do when you think or are near him (even with me, and you barely stutter around me anymore), you always give a shy smile when you think about him, and you went and passed out just at the thought that he was in the near vicinity. How you haven't had a heart attack is beyond me."

". . . . I. . . I. . . I-is it really that obvious?" She finally consented, now pressing her two first fingers together. I laughed.

"It couldn't be anymore obvious unless you confessed your love to him and proposed in front of Ichiraku's."

"P-p-p-prop-p-ose. . ." I winced. Great, I broke her.

"Yo," I snapped my fingers, snapping her back to reality. "Stay calm, I was just kidding. Besides, you have more important things to focus on than a silly blond boy." I popped another bite of my heaven-sent treat into my mouth. "You've got those exams coming up right?"

"Yeah. The Chuunin Exams. Normally you wait a year or so, but Kurenai-sensei seems to think that we're ready now. . ."

"I wouldn't be surprised,"I commented. "I've never seen you three - or four I guess - in action, but I can already tell that you have great teamwork." It's true, the minute Team Eight came in I could see it.

Shino was to the left and trailing behind; being the one on rear-guard duty, keeping an eye on what could be behind them and the others. Kiba was to the right and ahead; being the one to sniff for danger and lead the way. And Hinata was in the middle, using her Byakugan to sweep through everything, with two - three - people helping to guard her so she could focus. "I bet you guys are going to be one of the first to pass."

"I don't think so. . ."

"Watch," I said. "If there's anything timed, you're going to be one of the top five- no, you'll be in the top two. Watch."

And while that happens; I think that I might get to know more about Naruto Uzumaki for Hinata's sake. . . and I guess the best place to start would be with his mail. . .


	10. Chapter 9

_*Chapter 9*_

**Kurai**  
**Hmm what to say? Other than Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), Hetalia Axis Powers and Soul Eater are awesome! Especially Soul Eater and Kuroshitsuji! So yeah I may have story ideas for those two fandoms . . . mayhaps. But whatever I shall let you meet the wonderful Kizoku-kun! And yeah expect a really annoyed Kankuro . . . I like torturing him way too much, don't I? **  
**Kizoku: None of these four wonderful young ladies own Naruto; they only own their ocs.**

After another week of training I was proficient enough with the four-foot fan that Temari-chan gave me a pair of smaller ones to practice with when I have the time to do so. That may not have been a good idea, as Kankuro is soon to find out. Just because he's 'training' me does not mean that he can spout off of well he thinks puppeteers fight and how they, and so himself, are a treasure of the village. Frankly, I was sick of it the second day but I promised Baki-sensei to try to get along with Kankuro but I'm done with it!

I smacked the top of Kankuro's head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Kitty Boy, are you done stoking your own ego and are actually going to start training me? Heck, I don't even want to learn the 77 different strategies about using puppets in battle, I just want to learn how to use those chakra threads!" We were walking down the main road in Suna after an yet unsuccessful trip to the Library, well at least to me. Kankuro got a kick out of researching the different puppet techniques, while I did not.

"Why do want to learn how to use chakra threads and not them and puppets?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help to overhear your conversation and I may be able to help, Kurai-chan." A sixteen year old boy with icy blonde spiky hair, and lighting-blue eyes, spoke up. I had talked to him last week about the problems I faced with trying to make my own technique.

"Oh, in what way Kizoku-kun?" I asked, _Maybe he'll understand and actually help me! _Kankuro's teeth clenched when he heard how we intimately addressed one another and he asked, "Why are you here?"

"It's simple Kankuro, I'm here to suggest my services to help aid Kurai-chan in her attempts to create a new technique. It's a quite novel idea actually, manipulating two small fans with chakra threads. I'm quite jealous that I didn't think of the idea myself."

"Oh, I don't think I'm at your level, Kizoku-kun," I said, a small blush graced my cheeks. "But if you don't stop trying to flatter me into going out with you, I will make your life a living hell!" My blush went as way as quickly as it came.

"Well, you're not my level yet anyway. Just wait and see, I swear that you'll make jounin rank in less than two years, after all the judges like to see newly developed techniques and you have the looks to sell it."

"Thanks . . . I guess." _Was he hitting on me . . . after I told him not to?_

"What do you mean by newly developed techniques? Kurai hasn't said anything about this!" Kankuro asked, extremely annoyed by this point. _Wow this guy is better than I am at annoying Kitty Boy, I need to ask him how he does that._

"How could she get a word in with you constantly inflating your ego? A word of advice if you want to impress a girl, don't talk about yourself too much and let her talk."

Kankuro couldn't speak for a few seconds, he then sputtered, "What do you mean impress?! I hate Kurai-_**chan**_! She's a total bitch!"

"Who's the one who dropped me when we first met?" I innocently asked, knowing that it would just set him off.

"Who's the one who threw me at Gaara to save her own life?!"

Kizoku laughed, "So you're that fearless kunoichi? I must introduce you to my friends! And my family, they'll love you! But first let us train and you must stay for dinner."

"Hai, of course. I would love to as long as I wouldn't impose on any important strategizing meetings."

Kankuro was shocked that I agreed so readily, but hey it'll give me more time in our training session today. And well, if I can impress Kizoku's father, who is a senior member of Suna's council then I'll have dinner with him. Hey, I need to do everything I can to stay ahead in this world.

"Oh no. I think my father may want to help, but come on! We should've started training minutes ago!"

"Alright, Kitty Boy tell Temari where I am, okay?"

"Hai," he grumbled.

"Kitty Boy? Nice."

"Why thank you, and I hate to ask but what's in it for you? And don't lie because I will fucking kill you!"

He didn't even try to look offended, "Well, entertainment because this will annoy Kankuro to no end, and well," he lifted up my chin but he dropped it after I bared my teeth. "You're a fighter and I'd rather not have you wilt so young after the invasion. After all, you are a deadly but beautiful desert rose."

_What invasion? And what is with him? Why is he still trying to flirt with me? He does know that I will hurt him, right?_

**Risuna**

**Let me just say, you are all very lucky to get this chap from me. Not because of something you guys have done but because my bunnies decided, hey let's screw her over completely for ideas involving this chapter. Thanks a lot bunnies. So yeah thanks to Kurai and Purein for majorly helping me to write this chap. And please continue to read, review, etc.**

"Risuna?"

"What?"

"Can you explain why Tayuya has been walking in a circle in the East Hallway for the past five hours?" I grinned.

"It's part of my training."

"Really?"

"Well sorta. Tayuya started teaching me genjutsu today and I decided to practice."

"Decided to practice on her, you mean."

"I was never given any restrictions on how to practice what I learned. And no one else seems to mind."

"Orochimaru-sama will."

"What you're gonna go tell on me? That's low."

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place, now go run along and play somewhere else. Unlike some people I have work to do."

"First off I'm not five and I don't play and second part of your 'work' is to train me which you haven't."

"Why should I train you and I need to oversee an experiment. Go bug your sweetheart."

"If you think he's my 'sweetheart', you need to get your glasses checked!"

"Whatever; go away."

As he scoffed and left to go do whatever he does, I did have to admit that going to visit Kimmimaro was a good idea. However, when I went to his room I was surprised to see that he wasn't there, which led to a fifteen minute search until I found him outside, looking up at the sky.

"I hear you used a genjutsu on Tayuya. How much slacking off has she been doing if you beat her at her specialty?"

"Ignoring the insult in that it was pretty funny, even if she is going to try to kill me later."

"I seriously doubt now that she'd be able too." He looked at me, frowning slightly. "Have you become adjusted to your Curse Mark yet?"

"Sorta, though I don't really have a lot of control over it."

"That will come in time."

"I suppose but it's very annoying right now."

"You should consider yourself honored. I wasn't expecting Orochimaru-sama to do that. I don't think I've seen him make such a rash decision in the entire time I've been with him."

"Oh yeah being given some mark that will only lead to my death is such an honor."

"The only ones who die from the Curse Mark are the fools."

"You like insulting me without actually saying something rude don't you?"

"I am not trying to insult you personally. I simply refuse to give compliments to one's strength until I have seen it myself. Just because you survived does not mean you will be a good asset to Orochimaru-sama."

"... Now you're just trying to piss me off."

"That was never my intention."

"Good because then I'd have to hit you and personally I think you could easily beat me up if you wanted too."

". . . . I suppose I could," he mused. "Risuna, are you aware that I am the only remnant of my clan?"

"Really?"

"I was born into the Kaguya Clan, a savage clan that fought constantly for the sole purpose of fighting. There were no strategies involved; they charged in and killed their opponents. I am in possession of a rare Kekkei Genkei of the clan, Shikotsumyaku." He held out his arm, and I watched as a bone came out of his wrist and was in his hands as a sword. "As a result, I was feared for my abilities and was kept in confinement for extended periods of time.

"Then, the clan launched an attack on Kirigakure. I never did learn why, though I suppose there was no reason. In the end, all were completely annihilated, save myself. It was afterwards that I was found and taken in by Orochimaru-sama, who has found worth in my vessel. As such, I received the Curse Mark of Earth that you bear on your arm, and was part of the Sound Five. I no longer am associated with them, but while I have strength in my limbs, I am to be of service to Orochimaru-sama." He looked at me. "That is my story."

"It must have been horrible to go through all of that, especially alone."

"It would have been, but I was never alone. Orochimaru-sama looked out for me, and I had Juugo."

"Orochimaru isn't the best of company for young children to be keeping. And who's Juugo?"

"Juugo is the reason you have that Curse Mark. It's a natural thing for him that has plagued his entire existence. He would go into furious fits of violence, killing anybody and everything in his path. It was only after I was sent to retrieve him from his hiding place that he found true peace, as I became his cage. To put it simply; he is my dearest friend, and I am his."

"It must have been nice to have someone like that after all that time."

"It was part of my purpose to be his cage." He looked at me, green eyes indecipherable. "One day, you will discover your own purpose, Risuna. As long as you keep looking." We made eye contact before I looked away, feeling very awkward for some reason.

"You may be right."

**Akuma**

**Author's Note: So, not really much to say here, but school will be starting soon so expect a decrease in update frequency.**

So, the first couple days after I told everyone about my new name were kind of shaky. Mostly because there were some jokes made about its meaning and because some of the others would just plain forget what my new name even was. Eventually the jokes died down however and everyone remembered my name, which was good for me because I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand the jokes.

The main joker was Hidan, apparently he felt it was a way to get back at me for intruding in his room. I guess scaring the living daylight out of me wasn't enough for him. Most of the jokes made mentioned something called a "Jinchuuriki", whatever that was. However, the word had a haunting familiarity to it, and it unnerved me a bit. I tried to brush it off, but eventually, my curiosity got the better of me. Again. And who did I go to when I had no idea what something meant or what to do? Deidara.

In fact, finding him was the first thing I set out to do when I woke up the day after the jokes finally stopped. Leaving my room, I made my way down the hallway and towards Deidara's room. I yawned briefly before knocking on his door. No answer. I decided to knock two or three more times before deciding that he must be already awake and in the common room. And thus began my wild goose chase.

I went to the common room and looked around, still no Deidara. Sighing quietly in budding frustration, I asked around if anyone had seen Deidara.

"Hey, Kisame, have you seen Deidara around?"

"Mmm, no, haven't seen him yet today. I'll let you know if I do though."

"Ugh, alright, thanks."

"You seen him Hidan?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm...Itachi?"

"No, I haven't seen him."

Scratching my head in annoyance, I left the common room and leaned against the wall in the hallway. I bit my thumb to keep me from fidgeting and tried to think of all the places he could be. _'Hmm...He might have gone for a walk or...Maybe he went to get some supplies? No...Uhhh...Shit, where could he be? No one has seen him yet today, but he obviously isn't in his room anymore... Hold on, come to think of it, I don't believe I saw Sasori about either... Could it be that they were sent on a mission?'_

My eyes widened and I snapped my fingers. Of course, that was the only logical explanation. Deidara and Sasori had been sent out on a mission before anyone else had woken up. All I had to do was wait. But I hated waiting. In a split second, I had come up with an ingenious (or at least I thought it was) idea. Since I hated waiting, I'd simply go find him. The plan was perfect, no way it could have failed!

_*5 HOURS LATER*_

"Shit, I'm lost..."

Unfortunately, it turned out that there were a few issues with my plan. First, I had almost no tracking skills whatsoever. Second, I accidentally ruined my map trying to outrun a bear, so I was 'walking blind'. Currently, I was in a huge field with no signs of civilization within my line of sight. Up until then, I had kept telling myself that I wasn't lost, but, let's face it, I lie to myself all the time. So, there I was.

"Okaaay...So, maybe I can just...Backtrack?" Another lie. All hopes I had of being able to backtrack were destroyed when I got chased by that bear.

"Hmm...Oh well, at least I still have my compa-" Rummaging through my bag, I discovered a rather large hole in the bottom corner. Brilliant.

"...GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

I paced around in circles swearing at myself, Deidara, and at life in general for about 10 minutes before I got myself to calm down enough to try and think rationally. In the back of my mind, something was gnawing at my train of thought. _'Come on you know how to get out of this! Your father taught you! Remember?'_ I shook my head and looked around in confusion. _'Father? But I don't remember anything from before now...Where did that come from?' _While trying to figure out why I had randomly thought up that baloney, my gaze came to rest on a small river at the opposite end of the field. Suddenly, it hit me. Rivers eventually lead to towns. Where there's towns there's stores. Where there's stores there's maps.

Swept up in relief, I laughed out loud briefly and walked over to the river. It was most likely going to be a long walk, but I'd hopefully be able to get back to the base soon. After about a half hour of walking, I had a nagging sense that I was going to kick myself for something, but I didn't know what. On top of that, my surroundings were starting to get rather familiar. Almost too familiar. And then came the realization.

"...OH NO WAY. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

It turned out, I had somehow been turned around by the bear chase, and since I still didn't know the area very well, I had been within 6 miles of the base the entire time. In fact, the pieces of my map were off to my right, next to the very same tree I climbed to escape the bear. Once I reached the base, I went straight to my room, ignoring everyone and even the fact that Deidara had gotten back from his mission. I'd find out later that he'd gotten back literally minutes after I had left. Joy.

**Purein**

**Guessy-who?**

**. . . . . Right, my name is at the top, and at this point you know I'm last. . .**

**So much for that idea then, right?**

**And this is very important; awesomeness is being gifted to Purein here on this day-moment-chapter-etc.**

**Still, this is important. Read please, and file away for immediate later use.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

I hunched over, breathing harshly as sweat rolled down my face. Ever since I had met Lee, I had focused even more on my training. I wasn't allowed to go into the Academy or be part of a Genin Team to due my, uh, amnesiac status, as well as my odd and faulty way of channeling my chakra.

You see, when Ko uses chakra, he simply calls upon it and uses it, manipulates it like a tool. But when I use chakra, I have to be in tune with my surroundings to use a large amount of chakra effectively. If I'm not a peace with myself, or if I am emotionally distraught, I won't be able to do anything huge. So if a mission was going wrong and I started freaking out. . . well, you can picture what would happen. So, I decided to devote myself to training, so that I wouldn't have that problem. I could already walk on water without even thinking a lot about it, as well as other surfaces (much to Ko's dismay; I could sneak around very well too).

So it was during this training I was putting myself through when I set myself up to start another talent.

I was training with one of the practice dummies when I saw it. An open scroll was lying under a step, and on it was an illustration of a kata.

"You'd think that these Hyuuga's would take more care of their stuff." I sighed. "What kind of kata is this anyway?"

Picking it up, I noted the odd stance and the open palms; it looked more like a dance form than anything else.

"I guess this is that taijutsu of theirs, Jyuuken I think. . ." I placed it upright against a support beam, and mimicked the first stance. "Let's see. . . ."

Going slowly, I began to move into the next form and the next, trying to keep it flowing. Once I got the hang of it it was actually fun. It was cool, moving around like that, letting the moves get engraved into my memory, letting my muscles move of their own accord. It would've been even more fun had I not then been rudely interrupted.

"Purein?"

"In the name of all things bento!" I shrieked, spinning around like a maniac to see Ko's face. "What was that for?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well. . . I'm not using one of your family's precious and secret katas because I'm bored from my real training, if that's what you're thinking."

". . . Smooth. And I'm not mad."

"You're. . . you're not?"

"No. In fact. . ." Ko looked like a light bulb should be hovering over his head. "I have an idea. Come with me."

And that's how I found myself in front of a weapons' shop.

"Whoa," I breathed. "That's a lot of pointy objects."

"Let's go Purein," Ko walked inside without any hesitation, and I followed behind.

"So. . . why are we here?"

"For these." I looked to where Ko had nodded, and felt myself let out a sound of awe. In front of me on the wall was nothing short of enough short swords to last a lifetime. "Pick one."

"Pick one?" I squeaked. "But. . . but. . ."

"When I saw you doing that kata earlier, the first thought that came to mind was what would happen to an enemy if you were wielding a sword during the movements, and that's when I knew." He looked at me. "If you can't be an official ninja, then maybe you can be a swordsman until then."

"Well. . . technically I'd be swordswoman," I corrected before smiling. "But thanks."

I looked to all the swords. _Uh. . . . right, I don't know anything about swords at the moment. So. . . _I scratched the back of my head._ I guess I'll go with my gut here._

That's when I saw it. The sheath was white, and I could see a liquid silver handle, smooth and at the same time grooved, like a bone. I grasped it in my hands without even thinking, and pulled it out. The sword was a tampered smooth shimmering white, like a liquid light, sometimes even turning almost gray as it seemed the blade was in constant motion. The blade was completely straight, but grew very thin, curving up slightly into a sharp point. The sheath itself was slightly curved at the end to accommodated for the whispy tip, and at the very end of it was a ying yang symbol surrounded by a gold band. It was clearly a very deadly instrument, and at the same time, it seemed like it was almost. . . . . alive.

I held it in my hands, before turning to Ko with a smile.

"Do you think I could have this one?"

And that's how I became a swordswoman in training.


End file.
